


Dead Boy Walking

by Nerd_Queen



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, M/M, Rimming, Smut, WIP, chris really needs to be paid for being such a good friend, dear lord there will be angst, heathers musical and movie references because i am living trash, more to be added - Freeform, unrequited love to some degree, viktor with a k because screw you i do what i want
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 22:22:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12567508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerd_Queen/pseuds/Nerd_Queen
Summary: Walking back from Minako's studio, the realisation dawns upon Katsuki Yuuri that Viktor will probably be gone by the end of the week. With a little nudge from the Heathers musical soundtrack, shenanigans and madness ensue





	1. Let's Get Freaky

**Author's Note:**

> OOOOOH LOOK AT THAT 2 FICS IN 2 DAYSSSS  
> Jk this and the Otayuri one are just procrastination.   
> This going to be a 3 chapter thing soooooo enjoy the ride folks

The cool spring wind howled through the vacant streets of Hasetsu, the waves in the ocean gently rolling against the bricked walls of the piers dotted along the coastline.

 

Yuuri tugged his scarf up further, trying to avoid the chill biting at his face.

 

It was April, but the temperature was reminiscent to a dark, cold winter night as the opaque moon shone down, bathing the empty streets in an iridescent glow.

 

It was 2am, and Yuuri's muscles were aching as he strolled back to his home from Minako's studio, feeling fairly guilty about awaking the poor woman to assist him in an already failing uphill battle.

 

The Hot Springs on Ice event was in fifteen hours. He still had to be up in six hours for practice. He was bound to fail anyway, what with Yurio being a skating legend waiting to happen.

 

Yuuri sighed, jamming his earbuds into his ears and hitting shuffle, a cool, sultry bass slipping into his ears.

 

The track seemed familiar, yet unfamiliar at the same time. Yuuri turned the screen back on, checking what the sound was.

 

'Dead Girl Walking' from the Heathers musical.

 

Yuuri smiled fondly at his phone.

 

Back in Detroit, back with Phichit, Phichit had gotten him into numerous musicals, most notably Wicked, which had led to multiple sing-offs, Phichit always choosing the part of Glinda the Good and leaving Elphaba for Yuuri.

 

Yuuri's old coach, Celestino had insisted on a shared movie night that they watch a movie called 'The Heather's', an 80's high school drama filled with sex, drugs and violence which made 'Mean Girls' look like a Disney Channel movie.

 

Phichit had discovered there was a musical adaptation and was all-over it within seconds, blaring the soundtrack at the worst times in the mornings.

 

It was oddly catchy, particularly this one number, where the man character, Veronica Sawyer had just wronged the Queen Bee of the school and was awaiting a death sentence, afterwards sneaking off to have hot sex with her later-revealed psychotic bad-boy crush by the name of J.D.

 

" _The demon queen of high school has decreed it..._ " The actress sang woefully into Yuuri's ear. " _She said Monday 8am I'll be deleted... they'll hunt me down in study hall, stuff and mount me on the wall. Thirty hours to live, how shall I spend them?!_ "

 

Oh, Yuuri related to that alright. Yurio may be a kid, but today is most likely to be Yuuri's execution at the hands of the spiteful teen.

 

" _I don't have to stay and die like cattle, I could change my name and ride out to Seattle!_ "

 

Oh, how Yuuri wished he had the courage to run away, dear god did he wish he could just escape all of this.

 

" _... But I don't own a motorbike..._ "

 

Yuuri stopped outside the gate of the inn, fumbling in his pockets for his keys, unlocking the gates with clumsy, cold fingers.

 

" _Wait... Here's an option that I like; spend these thirty hours getting' FREAKY!_ "

 

Yuuri cast his gaze up to the banquet room window, a room which now held hospitality to none other to Viktor Nikiforov... how the hell he was here Yuuri still had no clue.

 

The music still played in his ears, blurring into the background as thoughts began to swim in his head.

 

Even though Yuuri had no idea how or why Viktor was here, or even still here for that matter; he wouldn't be around for much longer.

 

Yurio's skate was flawless. He'd win for sure, then Viktor would leave.

 

Leave Hasetsu.

 

Leave Japan.

 

Go back to Russia.

 

Never to be seen again.

 

The song still played in his ears, the fervent lust of Veronica purring in his ear.

 

Lust... sexuality... sensuality... things Yuuri couldn't quite get as easily as Yurio could understand his Agape.

 

Viktor was sensual and sexy. And extremely handsome. Yuuri would honestly be lying if he hadn't fantasised about Viktor once in the past.

 

But... was Viktor interested in him that way? He had to have seen something in Yuuri that made him decide that he got the sex routine.

 

Sure, Viktor was a very hands-on coach, correcting Yuuri's positions, massaging his muscles, helping him stretch... but that's just what a good coach does, right?

 

The more Yuuri thought on it... the more he realised he wanted Viktor... was Viktor his Eros?

_'It doesn't matter. He's going to leave by the end of the week.'_ Yuuri chastised himself.

 

His eyes flickered towards the tree branches leading up to the unlocked window of Viktor's room.

 

Yuuri's mind wandered back to the song.

 

"Fuck it." Yuuri breathed.

 

He paused the music on his phone, taking his earbuds out from his ears and winding them around his phone, tucking the device away in his winter jacket.

 

Quietly, he paced over to the tree, taking a deep breath and gripping the nearest two branches, thankful for his upper body strength and athleticism allowing him to pull himself onto the main branch. He steadily tip-toed to the window, curtains drawn but still unlocked.

 

Crouching down and steadying himself on the branch, Yuuri gently slid the window open until the gap was wide enough for him to climb in.

_Should he really be doing this?_

Viktor was going to leave after tomorrow. He’d be gone... Yuuri may as well realise a fantasy or two while Viktor’s here.

 

He did feel a little guilty about it; basic human desires reducing Viktor to a mere object of his desire when he’s so much more... but this is probably the most Yuuri is going to get in such little time.

 

Carefully, Yuuri crept through the window, rubber soles of his trainers hitting the straw matted floors with a dull thump.

 

Quietly, he scanned the room. Makkachin was nowhere to be seen and the paper sliding doors were slid firmly shut. Over in the grand bed was Viktor, still asleep and shifting in the bedsheets.

 

Yuuri slid the window shut, silently toeing off his shoes and socks, pulling off his winter coat and placing it on the floor as quietly as possible.

 

Bathed in the soft moonlight, Viktor’s platinum hair and porcelain skin seemed to glow, making him look so ethereal and unreal as he stirred slightly, sheets bunched up under his arms, revealing his pale, unmarked muscular chest, rising and falling softly with every slumber-laden breath.

 

Silently, Yuuri pressed his knee into the bed against Viktor’s side, throwing his other leg over to bracket the sleeping Russian, the mattress dipping under Yuuri’s added weight.

 

Viktor shifted, hazel dragging himself up.

 

“Ngh... Makka... Ostav' menya v pokoye...” Viktor groaned, hands flailing to nudge what he though was his dog from him.

 

 

Viktor’s hand landed on the soft, worn material of Yuuri’s t-shirt, gripping it in confusion before Viktor reached over and turned on the lamp resting on his bedside table.

 

 

“Yuuri?” Viktor asked sleepily, blinking at the bright light and the man straddling him. “What are you doing in my bed? Not that I’m unhappy with your presence but-”

 

 

“Shhh...” Yuuri said, pressing a finger against Viktor’s soft, plush lips. “Sorry for waking you, I just want you right now.”

 

 

Viktor’s eyes widened, a light pink blush colouring his porcelain skin delicately as his brows furrowed.

 

 

“Yuuri... you haven’t been drinking, have you?” Viktor asked carefully.

 

 

“What? No! I just... couldn’t sleep. So, I went to Minako’s studio.” Yuuri admitted sheepishly.

 

 

“This early?” Viktor asked led,  bewildered.

 

 

“Yes. Look, tomorrow... today... whatever...” Yuuri began. “Yuri’s going to beat me easily... he’s much better than me without even trying and he knows it. You’ll go back to Russia with him after tomorrow, and I’ll just be here.”

 

 

“Yuuri...” Viktor said sincerely, expressing softening. “You don’t know that for sure. We don’t know what’s going to happen tomorrow.”

 

 

“Look. Tomorrow is basically my execution day, so I may as well live a little.” Yuuri said exasperatedly, running a hand through his hair and mussing it slightly. “So, fuck me.”

 

 

Viktor blinked, looking up at Yuuri blankly.

 

 

“Um. Can you say that again?”

 

 

“Fuck me, Viktor.”

 

 

“... Are you sure you’re sober?” Viktor asked carefully. “You’re not usually this bold and direct.”

 

 

“Viktor.” Yuuri sighed. “I’m pissed, scared and horny. The offers here, take it or leave it, it’s up to you.”

 

 

Viktor bit his lip, looking away from Yuuri before muttering a curse under his breath. Viktor reached forward, cupping Yuuri’s cheek and gripping the fabric of Yuuri’s t-shirt with his other hand, pulling Yuuri into a gentle kiss.

 

Viktor’s lips were soft, gentle and careful. Too gentle. Too careful. Too little. Not enough.

 

Yuuri reached to cup the nape of Viktor’s neck, threading his fingers in the silky lock of Viktor’s hair, gripping it and giving it a little tug. Yuuri nipped Viktor’s bottom lip, teasing his tongue against the seam of Viktor’s lips.

 

Viktor kissed Yuuri back with a lustful passion, slipping his tongue into Yuuri’s mouth as his hands slid down Yuuri’s spine, gripping the hem of Yuuri’s t-shirt and sliding underneath it. Yuuri shivered at the feeling of Viktor’s hands sliding up his torso, feeling up every ridge of hard earned and maintained muscle.

 

Yuuri gasped quietly into the kiss as the pad of Viktor’s thumb brushed over his nipple, causing miniscule sparks of pleasure to jolt up Yuuri’s spine. Yuuri’s cock began to harden quickly in his yoga pants, feeling something equally firm begin to press against his thigh.

 

The tiny gasp seemed to go unnoticed as Viktor’s fingers splayed over Yuuri’s collarbone and shoulders, the Russian pulling away from the kiss to pull the t-shirt over Yuuri’s head, tossing it aside to land in some darkened corner of the room.

 

Yuuri could feel Viktor’s cobalt gaze rove over his bare chest and abdomen, strong arms winding around Yuuri’s back and pulling him flush against the other man.

 

Viktor pressed his hands against the small and centre of Yuuri’s back, pressing open mouthed kisses into the skin of Yuuri’s neck, causing him to make tiny whines and gasps.

 

Practiced hands slid up onto Yuuri’s chest, gently toying with a nipple, causing Yuuri to whine and grind himself into Viktor’s lap. Yuuri moaned quietly as Viktor placed the open palm of his other hand against the hardening bulge in Yuuri’s sweatpants, pressing against it lightly.

 

Viktor gripped the waistband of Yuuri’s yoga pants, lips leaving subtle, gentle kisses around the shell of Yuuri’s ear.

 

“Let’s get these off, hm?” Viktor purred, punctuating the sentence with a nip of Yuuri’s ear with his teeth.

 

Yuuri nodded, wrapping his arms around Viktor’s neck and kissing him deeply, raising himself up onto his knees as Viktor peeled his yoga pants down to his knees. Yuuri pulled away, shifting on the bed to remove his yoga pants and underwear quickly, dropping them onto the floor and climbing back into Viktor’s lap, bare and rid of all clothing.

 

They moved together as if pulled by magnetic force, lips crashing together and arms gripping each other desperately, hands wandering along the bare expanse of upper body they could reach.

 

Viktor gripped Yuuri’s bare thighs, massaging them in his hands, slowly working his way up to Yuuri’s cock, now achingly hard between them.

 

Yuuri bit down on Viktor’s bottom lip, tangling his fingers in his soft silver hair as his hand gently wrapped itself around Yuuri’s cock, stroking it slowly. He moaned into the kiss as Viktor rubbed his thumb over the head of Yuuri’s cock, smearing the precum over the tip.

 

Yuuri pulled away, panting lightly against Viktor’s lips as the other man stroked his cock in large, warm hands.

 

“Ah~ Oh god~” Yuuri groaned, gripping Viktor’s shoulders.

 

“Good?” Viktor asked smugly, speeding his hand up ever so slightly and twisting his hand on the down stroke, smirking at the tiny twitches of Yuuri’s hips against his hand.

 

“Shut up.” Yuuri said firmly, dropping his hands down to the comforter and tugging it sharply. “I’m naked but you’re not, it’s not fair.”

 

“So impatient.~” Viktor chuckled letting go of Yuuri’s cock and smoothing his hands over his thighs.

 

“Remove the comforter and strip.” Yuuri commanded, internally taken aback by his forcefulness. “You want me, don’t you, Viktor?~” Yuuri smirked, rolling his hips slowly against the hardness prodding against his thigh, revelling in Viktor’s restrained whine.

 

Sitting up on his knees, Yuuri tugged the comforter down, revealing the surprisingly bare body beneath it. Yuuri gasped quietly as Viktor kicked the rest of the comforter aside, revealing himself to already be fully nude. Yuuri’s eyes wandered over the expanse of porcelain skin, painted with a light pink blush across his cheekbones, carrying on down to his neck, chest, shoulders and continuing across his whole body.

 

“...You’re already naked.” Yuuri said, still staring at Viktor’s naked form, eyes fixed on the long, hard cock against the same toned, flushed abdomen Yuuri had been fantasising about since his mid-late teens.

 

“I do sleep in the nude, yes.” Viktor said casually, running a hand through his hair and pushing the bangs away from his eyes. “Studies prove it improves the depth of sleep.”

 

“... but it’s freezing.” Was all Yuuri could say.

 

“Yuuri, I’m a Russian figure skater, it’s basically physically impossible for me to get cold.” Viktor deadpanned, folding his arms and looking away in a way that was almost... shy. “But... is that a problem? Does it bother you?”

 

“Why would it bother me? It just speeds things up.” Yuuri shrugged, crawling into Viktor’s lap, pushing his hair back.

 

“Good. Now, where were we?” Viktor asked, wrapping his arms around Yuuri’s lower back.

 

Yuuri leaned in close, pressing kisses into Viktor’s neck and rolling his hips slowly. Viktor gripped Yuuri’s thighs, squeezing the strong flesh and gasping quietly.

 

Yuuri wrapped his hand around Viktor’s cock, surprised to find it twitching and beading with precum in his hand, Viktor pressing his face into Yuuri’s shoulder to muffle a moan as Yuuri swept a thumb over the tip.

 

“Yuuri!~” Viktor whined as Yuuri stroked his cock, speeding up with every stroke until Viktor’s hips were rolling into his hand and his moans muffled against Yuuri’s shoulder as Yuuri pressed kisses and bites along his neck. “Yuurii~”

 

“Do you want me, Viktor?” Yuuri found himself asking, sucking the sensitive path of skin behind Viktor’s ear that had him squirming, feeling the muscles and tendons contract and expand under his lips as he nodded. “How much? How much do you want to fuck me?”

 

Surprisingly, Yuuri found himself on his back and staring sat the ceiling within seconds of finishing his sentence. He didn’t have much time to process this before Viktor’s lips crashed against his; desperate, needy and demanding as he felt the older man grind his cock against Yuuri’s thigh.

 

Yuuri gripped Viktor’s shoulders, forcing the other man to him as he kissed back roughly, tongue and teeth clashing together in the heat of passion.

 

Viktor pulled away, eyes earlier a bright cyan now a dark sapphire, mussed platinum hair glinting in the moonlight and pale porcelain skin decorated with a splash of dark pink blush and a smattering of hickeys. His hot breath fanned against Yuuri’s lips, slightly laboured from all the kissing.

 

He sat up, turning away from Yuuri and reaching behind him to fumble with a drawer, dropping a half empty bottle of lube and a condom on the bed next to Yuuri’s head before diving back down into the kiss.

 

Yuuri’s hands ran up and down Viktor’s back, the older man gripping Yuuri’s wrists and moving them down to his hips, pulling away briefly front the kiss.

 

“Fuck me, Yuuri.” Viktor groaned, voice laden with pure, carnal lust. “Show me your true Eros.”

 

“I thought... I thought you were going to fuck me?” Yuuri asked, rubbing circles into Viktor’s hips with his thumbs.

 

Viktor pulled back, palms flat on Yuuri’s chest.

 

“What? No! You’re skating tomorrow.” Viktor said seriously. “As much as I’d love to fuck you, that’d basically be sabotage.”

 

“So?” Yuuri asked, feeling the awkwardness seep back into the atmosphere.

 

“So, fuck me with that big, thick cock of yours.” Viktor purred, gripping Yuuri’s wrists and dragging his hands down to his ass.

 

Yuuri moaned, sitting up and capturing Viktor’s swollen lips in another kiss, squeezing his ass and pulling him closer, groaning into the kiss at the sensation of their cocks rubbing against each other between their abdomens.

 

Carefully, Yuuri spread the cheeks over Viktor’s ass, digging his fingers into the ample flesh there. As his fingers delved further between the cheeks, Yuuri found the skin beneath his fingertips became slick and sticky. Furrowing his brows, Yuuri circled a finger around Viktor’s hole, finding it loose and slick as the other man shivered in his arms.

 

Yuuri slowly pressed a finger against the slick, sticky skin of Viktor’s hole, pushing in gently and finding he could ease himself in up to his knuckle with ease. Confused, Yuuri pulled his finger out and pulled away from the kiss.

 

“Viktor...”

 

“Yes, lapochka? Is something wrong?  Why’d you stop?” Viktor asked, shifting against Yuuri’s thigh.

 

“...there’s already lube in your ass.”

 

Viktor flushed a dark red, pausing as he looked away in what seemed to be embarrassment.

 

“O-oh... well... Um... I...” Viktor scratched the back of his neck awkwardly, shifting in Yuuri’s lap. “Ifindwatchingyouskatesexuallyarousing.” He blurted, now visibly embarrassed.

 

“So, you decided you needed to get off?” Yuuri asked, fingers slipping back into the crack of Viktor’s ass, spreading the cheeks and teasing around the rim slowly and gently, shifting to kiss and suck up the exposed column of Viktor’s neck.

 

“Y-yes.” Viktor said quietly, shivering and gasping at the teasing.

 

“You horny little slut.” Yuuri purred, nipping Viktor’s earlobe and pressing a finger inside him, smirking at the moan he made. “Even before I got here you were fucking yourself open with your fingers.”

 

Viktor moaned, shifting his hips against Yuuri’s finger, reaching for the lube.

 

“Please.” Was all Viktor said, pulling Yuuri’s finger out by the wrist, uncapping the lube and squeezing the cool gel into Yuuri’s palm. “Please.”

 

With his clean hand, Yuuri coaxed Viktor back into a kiss, slipping his tongue into Viktor’s mouth as he smeared lube around his hole, pushing a finger inside and thrusting it slowly.

 

Adding another finger, Yuuri began to curl them inside of Viktor, the latter jerking slightly in his arms as a moan vibrated into the kiss and against Yuuri’s lips.

 

“Yuuri!~ Yuuri please!~” Viktor whimpered, rocking back against Yuuri’s fingers, nails digging into Yuuri’s shoulders.

 

“You’re so desperate, aren’t you? So needy~” Yuuri purred, shoving a third finger to join the ones thrusting and curling into Viktor, spreading them apart and stretching the tight ring of muscle gripping around them.

 

Moaning and twitching against Yuuri, Viktor reached down, pumping Yuuri’s cock in one hand, coaxing it to full hardness while the other hand scrambling against and picking up a square of dark blue foil.

 

“Yuuri!~ ah~ Yuuri... stop...” Viktor gasped, wincing slightly after Yuuri stopped and pulled out his fingers. “Need you... now.” Viktor husked, taking the corner of the foil package between his teeth and tearing it open, pulling out the condom and tossing the packaging aside.

 

Yuuri bit his lip as Viktor pressed his thumb against his slit, pumping Yuuri’s cock in his hand quickly until moans threatened to escape his lips.

 

Pulling Yuuri back into a kiss, Viktor tugged Yuuri’s bottom lip between his teeth, slipping his tongue into Yuuri’s mouth as he carefully applied the condom.

 

“Let me ride you, Yuuri.” Viktor panted, pulling away briefly. “Please.”

 

Yuuri nodded breathlessly, lying back and placing his hands on Viktor’s hips.

 

Oh my god, part of him thought. This is happening what the fuck-

 

Quickly silencing those thoughts, Yuuri wrapped a hand around Viktor’s neglected, leaking cock, earning a soft cry from the other man as he positioned himself above Yuuri, taking Yuuri’s cock in hand and slowly sinking down onto it, a long, drawn out moan pulling itself from him.

 

“Oh fuuuuuck~” Viktor whined, biting his lip as he continued to sink down onto Yuuri. “God, you feel so good.~”

 

“Shit, Viktor~ you’re so hot~” Yuuri gasped, gripping onto Viktor’s hips as the entirely new sensation of Viktor’s body wrapped itself around Yuuri.

 

He felt so hot inside, and Yuuri could feel his muscles twitching and adjusting around him to accommodate Yuuri as he bottomed out.

 

“O bozhe~ Yuuuri~” Viktor gasped as he bottomed out, nails digging into Yuuri’s abdomen. “You’re so thick~”

 

“Need a minute?” Yuuri asked, surprised by how strained and husky his voice was.

 

“Just a few seconds.” Viktor grunted, clenching around Yuuri.

 

Biting his lip, Viktor sat up, pressing his hands flat on Yuuri’s abdomen, rocking his hips slowly, groaning at the friction. Viktor pressed down against Yuuri’s abdomen, pushing himself up before dropping back down into Yuuri’s lap with a moan.

 

“Fuck that’s good~” Viktor whined as he raised himself up again, repeating the motion.

 

“Ah~ Viktor, faster.~” Yuuri gasped, pulling Viktor back into his lap by the hips.

 

Viktor nodded, interlocking his fingers with Yuuri’s and sitting up on his knees.

 

“This is my first time actually riding someone so... help me out a little okay?” Viktor admitted, tucking a strand of platinum hair behind his ear as Yuuri bent his legs, nodding.

 

Viktor raised himself up, drawing himself up until only the head of Yuuri’s cock was inside him, dropping back down suddenly with a deep, low moan and a loud slap against Yuuri’s thighs. Biting his lip, he allowed his eyes to fall closed, repeating the motion and beginning to work himself over Yuuri quickly and harshly.

 

Pressing his feet into the bed, Yuuri began to thrust up into Viktor, smirking as the other man’s eyes shot open as he bounced in Yuuri’s lap, chasing his pleasure with a loud cacophony of moans and whines.

 

“Yes~ yes~ right there~” Viktor moaned, quickening the pace of his movements against Yuuri’s thrusts.

 

Yuuri moaned at every thrust, every clench of Viktor’s muscles around him, gripping Viktor’s hips in a grip hard enough to bruise.

 

“Yuuri~ fuck~ Yuuu-ri~ ah~” Viktor whined, fucking himself on Yuuri’s cock desperately. “God fuck right there~ don’t stop~”

 

Yuuri sat up, pulling Viktor into a heated kiss, thrusting up into Viktor and gripping his hair. Viktor moaned into the kiss, tongue and teeth coming together in frantic desperation as he clawed at Yuuri’s back, grinding himself against Yuuri’s abdomen.

 

“Slap me Yuuri, do it.” Viktor begged, eyes hooded and glazed over in raw lust as he pulled Yuuri’s hand over his ass. “Slap me. Pull my hair. Touch me.~ I need it~”

 

Yuuri reached up, gripping Viktor’s hair and pulling his head back, exposing the column of his neck, still mostly unmarked. Pressing a series of kisses into Viktor’s neck, nipping and sucking has he went as the other man twisted in his arms.

 

Viktor arched with a cry as Yuuri sunk his teeth into the side of his neck, slapping as ass quickly before gripping and kneading the reddened cheek, pulling him back into Yuuri’s lap. Burying his face in the crook of Yuuri’s neck, Viktor attempted to muffle his cries and whimpers against the sweat-laden skin of his lover’s neck.

 

“Yuuriiii~ Yuuurii~ Ya tak blizok,  Yuuri~” Viktor gasped, clenching around Yuuri, digging his nails in and clawing at the right side of Yuuri’s back, but strangely not the left. “Ne ostanavlivat’sya!~ blyad da~”

 

Viktor suddenly shoved Yuuri onto his back, pressing one hand on the centre of Yuuri’s chest to press Yuuri down and steady himself, wrapping the other one around his cock. With a long, loud and drawn out moan, Viktor rode Yuuri at a frantic, desperate pace, stroking his cock quickly and messily, eyes rolling back and mouth falling open as his head tipped back.

 

“Yuuri!~ ah~ Ah~ AH~ Da, Yuuri~” Viktor moaned, riding Yuuri with a frenzied desperation.

 

Yuuri flung an arm over his mouth, sinking his teeth into his wrist to muffle the increasingly loud moans as his hips bucked into the addictive, white hot, clenching heat.

 

“Yuuri~ da~ da~ YUURI!~” Viktor screamed, back arching and muscles clamping down on Yuuri as cum splattered from his cock over his hand and onto Yuuri’s abdomen.

 

They stayed like that for a while, Viktor steadying himself with his arms on Yuuri’s chest as his breathing slowed from the laboured panting from seconds earlier, Yuuri’s cock still twitching in need inside Viktor.

 

Shakily, Viktor lifted himself up, manoeuvring himself from Yuuri’s cock and dropping down into the bed face first, murmuring into the pillow.

 

Stiffly and awkwardly, Yuuri sat up, shifting so he was sitting back on his knees, hands resting on either side of his thighs as his cock still twitched beneath the thin rubber of the condom, slick with lube against his abdomen.

 

What should he do? Should he stay? Go? What would happen from here? Should he just tap Viktor on the shoulder and say: ‘hey, um by the way I didn’t get off so do you think you could get back onto my dick?’ Yeah, no.

 

“Yuuri,” Viktor murmured, shifting on the pillow, lifting his head to peer over his shoulder. “C’mon, lie down with me- oh.” He said, eyes widening and fixed on Yuuri’s lower abdomen.

 

“Um... sorry...” Yuuri said, scratching the back of his neck awkwardly.

 

“Why are you sorry? I’m the one who assumed you were finished.” Viktor asked curiously.

 

“I... I can go and, uh, sort myself out-”

 

Viktor waved dismissively, shaking his head.

 

“No.” He said, moving back and lifting his ass into the air, shaking it slightly.  “You use me.” He looked back briefly, easing back down into the mattress a little and resting on his elbows. “...unless you’re uncomfortable with that?”

 

Viktor Nikiforov was asking Yuuri of all people to fuck him. Again.

 

Yuuri looked down into his lap, then back at Viktor, chewing his lip.

 

He’d be gone by this time tomorrow... and... well, he was offering...

 

“N-No, I’m okay with it.” Yuuri said, moving closer and kneeling behind Viktor, placing one hand on Viktor’s hips, wrapping the other around his cock and guiding it towards Viktor’s ass. “A-Are you sure you’re okay with this?” Yuuri found himself asking, earning an annoyed huff from Viktor.

 

“Yuuri I swear to God,” Viktor said exasperatedly as Yuuri pressed the head of his cock against Viktor’s hole. “If you don’t fuck me right n- oh fuck~” Viktor gasped, gripping the comforter below him as Yuuri thrust into him suddenly, quickly until his thighs were against the backs of Viktor’s.

 

“Okay?” Yuuri asked, smoothing his hands along Viktor’s sides as the other man shuddered.

 

“F-Fuck that feels good.” Viktor groaned, shifting his hips against Yuuri’s. “Move, dammit Yuuri, move!”

 

Yuuri nodded, gripping Viktor’s hips and drawing back, thrusting back in and smirking as Viktor squirmed beneath him, whining quietly.

 

Repeating the motion, Yuuri thrust back into Viktor quickly, building steady pace as he let his eyes fall shut, moaning softly. Viktor rocked back against Yuuri, replying to Yuuri’s quick, shallow thrusts with rolls of his hips.

 

“Harder, Yuuri please, let go and just fuck me~” Viktor groaned, rocking his hips back against Yuuri’s.

 

Yuuri thrust into Viktor harder, a satisfying slap of skin against skin sounding as he pulled Viktor’s ass against his thighs in a hasty rhythm. Leaning forwards, pressing his torso against Viktor’s back, Yuuri mouthed at his neck, nipping the skin and leaving purplish marks as he went, feeling the moans rumbling with Viktor’s throat against the skin of his lips.

 

“Yuuri!~ God, Yuu-riii~ don’t stop!” Viktor whined as Yuuri sunk his teeth into the soft skin just below Viktor’s jaw, fucking into him relentlessly.

 

Yuuri could feel it building, the heat coiling tight in his abdomen, moaning out and loud against Viktor’s skin, salty with sweat from their joined heat. He wouldn’t last much longer, so he dug his fingers into the flesh of Viktor’s thighs, pulling him closer as Yuuri moaned at the friction.

 

“Viktor~ Viktor~ Viktor~” Yuuri gasped, chanting the other man’s name like a lustful prayer. (This was admittedly, not the first time he’d done this)

 

Viktor slumped forward, arms giving out as Yuuri fucked him roughly into the mattress, muffled whines and moans escaping the bedding Viktor’s face was currently buried in.

 

“Is- ah~ is that the best you can do?” Viktor taunted breathlessly beneath him. “Give it to me, detka~ show me what you’ve got, show me all of your Eros.”

 

Yuuri reached up, gripping the headboard tightly and thrusting into Viktor with quick, vicious thrusts that forced the other man into the mattress, the bed hitting the wall with a repeated thump.

 

Yuuri closed his eyes, moaning loudly as Viktor screamed into the sheets below him, nearing the brink of nirvana.

 

“Mnh, Viktor~ fuck yes!~ you like that don’t you?” Yuuri growled as he fucked into his coach in a fervour, letting go of the bed and slapping Viktor’s ass sharply. “You’re so tight around my dick~ I’m so close~”

 

Muffled cries sounded as Viktor gripped the pillow tightly, bringing it against his face. Yuuri reached up, gripping a handful of the silky, sweaty silver hair and yanking it, jerking Viktor’s head backwards, towards Yuuri as he mouthed against his neck

 

“Viktor...” Yuuri purred, nipping Viktor’s ear lobe and hearing the heady, pleasure gasps escaping Viktor’s lips. “Viktor~ I’m so close, I’m going to cum... you feel so good around me I won’t be able to take it much longer- ah!~”

 

Yuuri replaced his hand on the headboard, gripping the hardwood and using it as leverage to pound Viktor into the mattress.

 

“Ah, Hai~ Hai~ Anatta wa watashi no tame ni totemo yoidesu~” Yuuri was babbling in Japanese now, all concept of any foreign language seeming impossible in the current throes of passion.

 

Yuuri abdomen contracted, his hips jerking as a long, drawn out moan left his lips, finally reaching his climax.

 

“Ah!~ Viktor!~” Yuuri gasped as he came, digging his nails into the headboard.

 

Yuuri stayed like that briefly, catching his breath before slowly pulling out, tying off the condom and casting it into the trash can near Viktor’s bed.

 

The other man lay, barely on his knees and slumped forward, gripping the pillow for dear life as he gasped for breath, still erect cock hanging untouched and leaking between his thighs.

 

Carefully, Yuuri reached over, placing a hand in Viktor’s shoulders and flipping him over, onto his back.

 

“Yuuri, I-” Viktor gasped, only to be cut off when Yuuri pulled him into another kiss.

 

Viktor exhaled into the kiss, tangling his fingers into Yuuri’s hair and pulling him closer as Yuuri ran his hands up and down Viktor’s sides, wrapping around Viktor’s cock and pumping it in his hands with a slow tenderness.

 

Viktor gasping into the kiss, hips wriggling and pressing into Yuuri’s touch urgently, grunting and rutting against Yuuri’s fist.

 

“Yuuri!-” Viktor gasped, writhing beneath Yuuri as the other man pulled away, biting and sucking at Viktor’s neck.

 

It’s my fault he’s still like this, Yuuri thought as he took a pert nipple between his teeth, watching intently as Viktor squirmed and bucked beneath him, gripping the pillow under his head tightly. It’s the least I could do to help him out…

 

Dragging his nails along Viktor’s sides, he gripped the Russian’s thighs, nails biting into the flushed porcelain skin.

 

“Yuuri~ Yuuri what are you- oh ffuck~” Viktor whined, shifting and shivering as Yuuri kissed his way sloppily down his body.

 

Trailing his nails along Viktor’s muscular thigh, Yuuri wrapped a hand around Viktor’s cock, sinking down until his parted lips were level with it. Viktor let go of the pillow suddenly, reaching down and fisting his hand in Yuuri’s hair, jerking his head up sharply and pulling him away from his cock.

 

“Yuuri, what are you doing?” Viktor asked, voice hoarse and tired, a concerned expression written across his handsome features.

 

“You didn’t… um… so I was going to… do you not want me to?” Yuuri asked, anxiety slowly leaking back into his thoughts as he looked up as the other man.

 

“I- it’s not that, it’s just that, well, you’ve already gotten off, I don’t want you to feel obliged to...” Viktor trailed off, chewing his bottom lip.

 

“And if I want to?” Yuuri asked curiously.

 

“Then dear god don’t stop.” Viktor groaned, loosening his grip on Yuuri’s hair.

 

Yuuri smirked against Viktor’s skin, hot under his lips as he sank his teeth into Viktor’s thigh, sucking on the abused flesh. Taking Viktor’s leaking cock in one hand, Yuuri smeared the precum dribbling at the engorged head along the length of Viktor’s cock, pumping it in his hand as Viktor moaned, hips leaning desperately into Yuuri’s touch.

 

Yuuri slid his and around to Viktor’s back, flattening his palm against the surprisingly sweaty small of his back and pulling Viktor’s lower half upwards, trailing kissed and nips along Viktor’s thigh as he gripped Viktor’s ass with his hand, sticky with precum as his nails dug into the reddened flesh.

 

Sliding his hand down Viktor’s back, he could feel every toned muscle in Viktor’s back tense under his fingers, gripping Viktor’s ass with two hands now and spreading the cheeks to reveal Viktor’s loose, twitching hole. Yuuri leaned closer, breathing in the musky scent of sex and arousal hanging thick in the air, exhaling softly and smirking at the little shiver that passed through Viktor.

 

Squeezing Viktor’s ass, Yuuri placed an open-mouthed kiss on Viktor’s hole, licking across the pucker and smirking at the punched-out scream he received. Out of the corner of his eye, blurred by his lack of glasses, Yuuri could just make out Viktor’s twitching hand fisting in the sheets as Yuuri sucked at the puckered flesh of Viktor’s hole.

 

“Yuuri!~ Yuuri!~ priyatno!~” Viktor moaned, hooking his legs over Yuuri’s shoulders and digging his heels into Yuuri’s back. “Tak khorosho~”

 

Pulling back slightly, Yuuri smirked against Viktor’s skin, tracing Viktor’s entrance with his tongue in slow, lazy circles as the thighs bracketing him began to quiver in anticipation for release. Yuuri reached under himself, pressing an open palm against the length of his hardened cock, moaning softly and mentally cursing his high stamina and short refractory period.

 

Yuuri shifted, moving back up towards Viktor’s trembling lips and capturing them in a rough kiss, smothering his moans with the insistent press of his lips. Viktor whined into the kiss, pulling Yuuri closer desperately before pulling away with a quiet gasp. Viktor ran his hand down from Yuuri’s shoulders to his lower abdomen, blindly wrapping around his cock.

 

“You’re...” Viktor murmured quietly, trailing off as he stroked Yuuri reverently.

 

“I, uh, don’t take long...” Yuuri murmured uneasily, biting his lip to restrain the whimpers bubbling up in his throat.

 

“Fuck me.” Viktor husked, rubbing his thumb over the sensitive head of Yuuri’s cock.

 

Yuuri bit his lip, screwing his eyes shut and restraining any moans as Viktor rolled his balls in hand. Fuck that feels so good.

 

“C-condom.” Yuuri managed from behind his hand, mildly embarrassed at his neediness and desperation.

 

Viktor nodded breathlessly, reading behind him to the open nightstand drawer, picking up another packaged condom and tearing open the foil square with his teeth once more. Wordlessly, Viktor applied the condom, tossing the foil aside and stroking Yuuri’s cock in shaky hands. Yuuri moaned quietly, Viktor spreading his legs and hooking one around Yuuri’s, pulling him closer and guiding him to his twitching, wet, hole.

 

“Fuck me, Yuuri. Don’t hold back.” Viktor husked, pulling Yuuri closer. Yuuri nodded, gripping Viktor’s hips and pushing inside quickly, earning a loud, drawn out moan from the other man. “Yuuuuriii~”

 

Yuuri ran a hand reverently down Viktor’s body, tweaking a perked nipple absently, smirking at Viktor’s high-pitched whine.

 

“Yuuriii~” Viktor whined, shifting his hips. “Fuck me already~”

 

“I already did.” Yuuri teased, mouthing along Viktor’s neck, nipping his earlobe.

 

Strong hands pressed themselves against Yuuri’s shoulders, pushing him away.

 

“Katsuki Yuuri, I swear to God if you don’t hurry up and fuck me; I will flip you over and ride your dick into next week.” Viktor warned, holding Yuuri away from him.

 

That’s if you’re still here next week, which I doubt.

 

Yuuri reached to the hands on his shoulders, wrapping his hands around the wrists and pushing them back, pinning them under one hand against the headboard. Yuuri pulled out of Viktor, agonisingly slowly as he started into the glazed over cerulean eyes of the man below him, and with a flex of his hips, trusted back into Viktor harshly.

 

Viktor’s hips jerked, a moan pulling itself from plush, kiss-bitten lips as Yuuri fucked into him at a brutal pace.

 

“Yuuri!~” Viktor cried, clenching around Yuuri and wrapping his legs around Yuuri’s waist, pulling him closer, thighs squeezing Yuuri’s sides as Viktor rocked against him. “Yuuri!~ Yu- ah!~ Yuuriii~”

 

Yuuri moaned, tipping his head back and fucking into Viktor rapidly, the bed jostling into the wall as Viktor arched and gasped beneath him.

 

“Yuuri!~ C-close~ please fuck Yuuri!~” Viktor gasped, precum leaking and dribbling onto his abdomen. “Use me Yuuriiii~ fuck me ‘til you cum~”

 

Viktor cried out, chanting Yuuri’s name like a mantra as he spilled his release over his abdomen, moaning and panting as Yuuri slowed down to let him have a breather.

 

Yuuri rolled his hips slowly and gently into Viktor, releasing his wrists and gripping the thighs around his waist, pulling them away from his waist and pushing them upwards, easily folding the compliant Russian in half.

 

Viktor reached upwards, running his hands through Yuuri’s hair and gripping it tightly, pulling Yuuri into a rough, needy kiss and Yuuri continued to fuck into him with wild abandon.

 

Yuuri moaned into the kiss, biting and sucking on Viktor’s lips as the Russian pulled on his hair with every powerful thrust of Yuuri’s hips. Viktor’s hips bucked as the older man whined, high pitched and broken, breaking the kiss as his head tipped back against the pillow in pure ecstasy, tears forming in the corners of his eyes from the over-stimulation that almost made Yuuri want to stop.

 

Viktor’s blunt nails raked through Yuuri’s scalp, yanking at the sweaty, inky black tendrils of Yuuri’s hair.

 

“Yuuri!~” He sobbed. “Prodolzhat! Pryamo tam! Ne ostanavlivat’sya- ah!~ ah!~ Yuuuriii!~”

 

Yuuri had no idea what the other man was saying, but the low, broken whines and pleads in his native tongue sounded so sensual, so desperate.

 

He let go of Viktor’s thighs, wrapping his arms around the other man’s shoulders, pulling him impossibly close as his shaking thighs wrapped and clenched around Yuuri’s waist. Holding him tight, Yuuri rutted and fucked into him hard and fast, the sound of skin slapping against resounding in the large room as Viktor screamed into Yuuri’s shoulder, burying his face into the sweat-slickened skin.

 

A head began to coil in Yuuri’s abdomen once more, driving Yuuri further into his lust-driven frenzy, gasping and moaning into the side of Viktor’s neck and sinking his teeth into the flesh, the faint metallic tang of blood rich on his tongue.

 

“Yuuuuuuuri!~” came the muffled sob of Viktor, digging his nails into Yuuri’s shoulder and side. “Tak blizko!~ Ya sobirayus’ priyti!~”

 

Yuuri’s hips jerked and he moaned loudly, back arching and head tipping back as he came, Viktor following shortly after, writhing and screaming as his hot, sticky release coating their stomachs.

 

Yuuri slowed down, grinding to a halt and trying to regulate his laboured breathing, slowly pulling out once more and removing the condom, carefully tying it off and tossing it into the trash can next to Viktor’s bed.

 

“Viktor, I...” Yuuri murmured, turning towards the other man, only to find him laid out on the bed, curled in on himself with his eyes shut, a peaceful expression upon his face.

 

Was he... asleep?

 

Yuuri tentatively placed a hand on Viktor’s calf, the Russian grunting and kicking him away.

 

Oh my god he’s asleep. Yuuri thought to himself. I should clean him up... it’s the least I could do...

 

Reaching for the tissues on the nightstand, Yuuri tugged a wad free of the box, gently moving Viktor onto his back and wiping away as much of the half dried cum as possible, dumping the tissues in the trash as well before shifting to tuck Viktor back into bed.

 

 _Should I stay?_ Yuuri asked himself, feeling the anxiety creep back into his mind. _I should probably go... he wouldn’t want to see me when he wakes up... at least not until breakfast._

 

Yuuri climbed off of the bed, reaching for his boxers and pulling them on before moving to quietly grab the rest of his clothing.

 

Once dressed, he tip-toed towards the paper sliding doors, glancing back at Viktor’s sleeping form before sliding the doors shut, walking down to hall, back to his room.


	2. Aftermath of a Dead Boy Walking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor arose the next morning, bleary and sore.  
> And of course, he'd had another sex dream about Yuuri. God, why can't he be professional-  
> Or was it even a dream?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey it's been a longass time but like heres an update boom

Viktor arose the next morning to the screeching of his alarm and the morning sun glaring down at him, the cool morning breeze wafting through his open window over his body. Hazy, heavy eyelids opened, then dropped closed once more as he watched the curtains flow with the breeze, the slow rhythm drawing him back into a deep slumber.

Lord knows how much longer it was until his body forced him awake, but when he did it was with a start, shivering at the cold morning air and noticing the pale skin of his forearm pebble with goose bumps.

Viktor cursed, pulling his bedsheets over his body and blinking hazily at the fluttering curtains. Images flashed through his mind of sweaty bodies moving against one another, Yuuri’s dark, lust clouded eyes staring down into his as he fucked him deeply.

Viktor pressed his palms to his face, groaning loudly.

_Another wet dream about Yuuri, so professional, good job, Vitya, give yourself a mother fucking pat on the-_

“GREEEEEDYYY OOOOH! ~” Viktor’s phone screeched, Ariana Grande’s frustratingly high-pitched tones seeping into the room as Viktor fumbled for his phone.

‘VIDEO CALL FROM: Chris’ read the screen.

Viktor groaned, answering the call and glaring sleepily at Christophe’s slightly pixilated face.

“Bonne matin, chérie.” Christophe hummed, smirking at Viktor through the screen.

“Ugh fuck off Chris.” Viktor groaned, flopping his head back against the soft pillows of his bed.

“Mon dieu, chérie-”

“What? I’m grumpy? Yeah because I had another wet dream about Yuuri.” Viktor hissed.

“No, chérie. Your neck.” Christophe replied, eyes wide. “ _Merde_ , your collar and shoulders too. And your chest-”

“What about it?” Viktor asked, brows furrowing.

“Look in the mirror. Now.” Christophe replied vaguely.

Viktor groaned, winching at the ache in his muscles as he tore himself from the cushiony warmth of his bed, staggering to the full-length mirror on the other end of the room, phone in hand.

_Why was it so hard to walk?_

Viktor rubbed his eyes, blinking hazily at the reflection in front of him.

_Sweet mother of god._

“Holy shit.” Viktor gasped, staring at the dishevelled man before him, tracing the purplish marks on his neck. “It wasn’t a dream…”

“Holy shit is right, mon ami- wait did you just say it wasn’t a dream?” Christophe asked.

“I thought I had a dream he snuck into a room and we… it’s real…”

“Jesus fucking Christ. Well, congrats on punching that V card…” Christophe muttered. “He’s like a wild animal.”

“You’re both like animals,” Came a sneer to Viktor’s right. “I couldn’t get any sleep because of you assholes, now put some goddamn clothes on.”

Right.

In the midst of his lustful frenzy, Viktor had forgotten about the spiteful teen sleeping in the small room off to the side of his own, the only barrier between them being the brick walls and paper sliding door. As Yuri tossed a bundle of fabric at him, (sweatpants? A shirt? Whatever it was, Viktor admittedly did not catch it) Viktor felt a pang of guilt, face flushing with shame.

“Sorry, Yura.” Viktor mumbled, attempting to cover his groin with his hand.

“You look like shit.” The teen said bluntly, slinging his bag over his shoulder. “At least you got it out of your system. That means we can head home after all this, da?”

Viktor chewed his bottom lip, watching the teen stalk out of the room, somehow slamming the paper door behind him.

“You’re not heading home after this, are you?” Christophe chuckled through the speakers of his phone.

“I hope I don’t have to.” Viktor murmured, setting his phone on a small ledge next to his mirror.

“So this is more than a quest for the dick?” Christophe chuckled, sipping from the steaming mug handed to him by Marc.

“Chris,” Viktor said, sitting down on his bed, placing his hand on the since dried wet spot on the bed. “I think I’m in love with him.”

“Was the dick that good?” Christophe asked, raising a sculpted brow over the polished, slender, silver circular frame of his glasses.

“I-I mean yeah, but it’s not just that.” Viktor said, flopping down on his bed. “He’s so sweet and friendly and shy and cute and I love him. He’s a genuine person, Chris.”

“Oh, so I’m not genuine?” Christophe murmured sarcastically.

“You know what I mean.” Viktor muttered, glancing at the alarm clock on his nightstand, leaping up when he saw the time. “Shit!”

“What?”

“The ice show starts in three hours and I look like a sexed-up mess.”

“I mean, it’s more of a ‘fuck’ situation but I can see where you’re coming from.” Christophe noted with a long, drawn out sip of his tea.

“You’re honestly the worst person I’ve ever met.” Viktor groaned, standing up. “And I need to shower.”

“Mm wash that shame away, honey.” Christophe drawled, dry sarcasm colouring his voice as he set aside his tea. “By the way, if I’m the worst person you know then I need to fly over to wherever you are and drag you out clubbing with me. You need to know more people.”

“Fuck off.” Viktor sighed, picking up his phone. “I’m going to shower and shave and then I’m calling you back because you seem to be good at hiding sex marks with stylish clothing and I’m out of concealer.”

“They’re called love bites and of course, I’ll be waiting here for you.” Christophe replied.

“Bye.” Viktor said, hanging up and locking his phone with a sigh.

Now, came the next hurdle. Getting to the main family bathroom down the hall without being spotted by Yuuri’s family. He knew Yuuri would certainly be embarrassed if his mother walked in on him in such a state, assuming that Yuuri looked as debauched as he did.

He grabbed the soft, worn emerald robe lying on his couch, pulling it on and walking to the door.

Gently, he slid it open, sticking his head out into the cold, vacant hallway and checking for any potential patrons or family members before sneaking out into the draughty halls, tiptoeing tentatively into the bathroom.

Needless to say, it had been one of the quickest showers of his life. He scrubbed his hair and body vigorously as images of the previous night flashed through his memory. Heated gazes, limbs tangled together, bodies shifting in desperation and darkness as heady gasps echoed through his mind.

He shut the shower off, grabbing his towel and drying himself off roughly.

 _Don’t think about last night, Viktor._ He scolded himself firmly as he pulled the jinbei back onto his cold, bare body, the soft, worn cotton a welcoming sensation to his frigid, pebbled skin.

_No matter how good it was… you must be professional… and unbiased._

He should have just sent Yuri home when he had the chance, then he wouldn’t have to risk going back to Russia and leaving Yuuri. Then again, Yuri wouldn’t have gone back to St. Petersburg without Viktor even if he’d been strapped to a rocket and shot all the way back to Russia.

Pushing his toothbrush into his mouth, Viktor chuckled at the teen’s conviction. Admittedly, he admired Yuri’s spiteful determination with a nostalgic wistfulness, as the fiery blond teen reminded Viktor very much of himself back in his adolescent years.

Spitting into the sink and washing his face, Viktor quickly shaved what little rough silver stubble was scattered across his cheeks and chin, quickly applying various creams to his skin and patting his cheeks and neck down with aftershave. The routine was so familiar to him it was almost akin to a soothing ritual, something habitual that he was well acquainted with in the foreign environment and ever-changing daily life he was growing used to in Hasetsu.

While life in Hasetsu was… for lack of a better word, eventful, it was a welcome change in comparison to his monotonous life in St. Petersburg. When he was in his hometown of St. Petersburg, Viktor’s life was a dull blur of skating, taking care of Makkachin, training, walking Makkachin, preparing for competitions, press interviews- it was dull, he barely remembered anything from his day-to-day life since he spent most of it in autopilot trying to ignore his own crippling loneliness as he internally cried out for some kind of meaning and point to his life aside from performing and smiling from the cameras.

Life in Hasetsu was vibrant and dynamic. There were new people to meet, new places to visit. No one really knew who he was, there wasn’t a pressure to meet standards and expectations- he felt free. He was treated like a person, as an equal. It was almost alien in a way.

For so long, people had treated Viktor like… like he wasn’t real, like he wasn’t a person. Like they revered him as something more. He enjoyed it at first, back in his youth, to be treated as a God amongst men, but as he grew older he grew to hate the moniker of the Living Legend.

_How could I be a living legend when I feel like I’m dead inside?_

That was a question he’d often ask himself back in the Sports Champions rink as he leaned against the barrier of the rink, the dull drone of Yakov’s barking falling on deaf ears.

He was glad he came to Hasetsu. He was grateful for the people, for Yuuri, for Yuuri’s family.

They made him fell alive again.

Viktor walked briskly back to his room, sliding the door closed and picking up his phone, quickly calling Christophe back.

“Have fun in the shower?” Christophe teased in lieu of a greeting.

Viktor rolled his eyes, heat rising to his pale cheeks.

“No. I didn’t do anything, Chris.” Viktor said flatly. “I’m not gonna try anything in the shower, his family could walk in.”

“Yet you had steamy rough midnight sex with their only son.” Christophe said flatly.

“He seduced me, Chris!” Viktor exclaimed.

“Now that I can see everything, merde, that boy does not hold back. He’s an animal.” Christophe murmured, eying Viktor through the screen. “You’re going to need to cover that shit up, chérie.”

Viktor looked down at his marked chest, bruised hips and wrists, cursing to himself.

“You’re good at covering sex marks, help me.” Viktor whined.

“First, I need to assess the damage.” Christophe replied.

“You don’t need to assess the damage-”

“Trust me I do.” Christophe said, punctuating with a wink.

“You’re terrible.” Viktor sighed, setting his phone up on a mantle and dropping his towel.

“And you look thoroughly fucked.” Christophe returned, brows lifting above the frames of his round glasses. “Turn around for me?”

“Do you want me to fucking twizzle or some shit?”

“No, too fast. Nice and slow.”

“You’re a pervert.”

“Can’t deny a marvellous ass when I see one.” Christophe shrugged as Viktor turned around. “Jesus fuck- I saw you had bruised his but this is something else and dear lord he bit your ass? Damn girl.”

“He did more than bite it.” Viktor murmured, rubbing his wrist.

“Mm you are a lucky man Viktor, a very lucky man.” Christophe agreed. “You’re rubbing your wrist. Let me see them.”

Viktor nodded and lifted his wrists to the screen of his phone, hearing Christophe gasp.

“Are you fucking a vice? Dear lord. He has a tight grip on him, I’ll give him that.” Christophe gasped.

“He held them down around the second round I think?” Viktor mumbled, scratching the back of his neck.

“You think?”

“Might have been the third round…”

“How many rounds did you have?!” Christophe exclaimed.

“Like four? I don’t know, I was too overstimulated and fucked out by the end of it. Yuuri’s stamina… it’s not just limited to the ice and dancing…” Viktor replied, cheeks burning at the memories.

“Dear god Viktor, that’s one way to punch your V-card.”

“Thank you, Christophe, for reminding me that I was a sexless, soulless, virginal husk of a man before coming here.” Viktor muttered dryly.

“Well you certainly did come-”

“Can you just help me out?” Viktor sighed, cutting him off.

“Right, right. I’ll help you, but first, one more quip.”

“ _One_.”

“You didn’t punch your V-card you full on destroyed it, how are you even walking?”

“Sheer force of will. Help me out. Now. Please?”

“Sure thing. I’d recommend something soft. A sweater and formal trousers, loafers. Put that grey peacoat of yours over it. To cover the marks, that thick alpaca wool scarf I got you and leather gloves. No one would notice unless they really looked. And I’d suggest a shirt under the sweater, keep both of them soft so they don’t rub on your nipples as much. They’re probably still quite sensitive.” Christophe answered quickly.

“God bless you.”

“And fix that sex hair.”

“Yessir.”

 

\---

 

Viktor was nervous.

He was never nervous.

(Except around Yuuri, but that’s different)

Viktor felt skittish, verging on paranoid, fearful that he’d turn his head or his glove would slip and then they’d see – even if it was just one person, the internet existed – they would all see and the rumours… he didn’t care about how the rumours affected him, but Yuuri, that’s where he was worried.

He stood in the corner of the Ice Castle locker rooms, watching Yuuri get into his costume, headphones in and focused.

The costume that was once loose on Viktor’s youthful, limber frame was pulled sinfully taut against every curve and ridge of Yuuri’s body, the muscles in his back flexing as he pulled the Lycra and mesh over his body. Viktor bit his lip, eyes following the red welts he had scratched into Yuuri’s back the night before.

“Hey! Old man!” Yuri snarled, snapping Viktor out of his trance.

“Hm? Yes, Yurio?” Viktor murmured, walking towards the teen on the other side of the locker rooms.

“That’s not my name you ass.” Yuri sneered. “I need you to zip this stupid costume up, I can’t reach and the zip is too small.”

“I had it made that way so the zipper wouldn’t be noticeable.” Viktor murmured, stepping behind the boy and zipping the costume up slowly. “But I always did need help to zip this up.”

“Well get it over with, da? I want to get back to Russia as soon as possible so you can finish making me my programmes.”

“What makes you so sure you’re going to win, hm, Yurio?” Viktor questioned with a raised brow.

“Stop calling me that! You knew me first, _he_ should be Yurio!” Yuri scorned. “Besides, my technical capabilities are miles beyond his, he’s got nothing on me.”

“Arrogance is an ugly emotion, Yurio.” Viktor said coolly, admittedly using the nickname to irritate the teen. “Yuuri has better artistry, tighter spins and quicker footwork. Jumps are not everything. I would say if he was able to shake off his nerves easily enough, he could beat even me.”

“You’re old news now, Viktor.” Yuri huffed. “Besides, you’re only rooting for the piggy because you fucked him last night.”

Viktor bristled at Yuri’s jab.

“… It’s more than that… Too me, he’s more… I…” Viktor caught himself, shaking his head and steeling himself, keeping his tone even as he spoke. “My personal relationship isn’t any of your concern, Yuri. It’s my private business.”

“Well it’s not exactly private when you’re screaming the building down and I’m in the next room.” Yuri muttered, eying Viktor. “It’s not just sex to you, is it? You love him.” Yuri remarked, wrinkling his nose.

Viktor sighed, pinching his brow.

“You’re fifteen. Why am I having a conversation about adult relations with a fifteen-year-old?” Viktor sighed to himself.

“I dunno.” Yuri shrugged. “But I know more about this stuff than I’d like to. Mila’s been going through a new every other week or so and Anya left Georgi for some hockey monkey, without you as a buffer I’ve had to listen to everything.”

“Anya left Georgi?”

“We all saw it coming. She’s a selfish, sneaky bitch.” Yuri huffed.

“He’s not taking it well I assume?”

“He’s been sobbing and has picked heartbreak as his new theme.”

“Please don’t tell me he’s using Carabosse.” Viktor sighed.

“It’s his short programme.” Yuri deadpanned.

 “Why Zhora? Why?” Viktor groaned.

“Viktor?” Yuuko called, poking her head around the corner, causing Viktor to turn his head.

“Yes?”

“I need to make sure my girls aren’t causing trouble, could you do Yuuri’s zip up for me?”

“Um, sure. Yeah. Yuri, warm up.” Viktor said, walking towards Yuuko, noticing her gaze flicker towards his neck, a smile curling onto her lips and something mischievous flashing in her wide brown eyes. Viktor eyed her suspiciously, tugging the soft wool of his scarf up.

“Yuuri! I brought Viktor to help!” Yuuko called, startling Yuuri who was fumbling with the zipper.

“What? N-no it’s fine, I’ve got it, it’s fine Yuuko-”

“I’m going to make sure the girls are alright, okay bye Yuuri!”

“Yuuko-”

“Byeeeee!”

“Yuu-chan!” Yuuri wailed.

The door swung shut behind her, Yuuri deflating with a sigh.

Silence hung thick in the air, the same thought on their minds.

_She knows._

“Let me help you, the zipper is a bit fiddley on this one.” Viktor smiled softly, walking up to Yuuri.

“N-no, it’s fine, I’ve got it, really.” Yuuri said quickly, face flushing.

 _It’s funny how rough and forward he was last night and how soft and shy he is now._ Viktor thought, smiling at Yuuri.

“Trust me, you need help. I had it made so the zipper wouldn’t interfere with the design. It’s a weird zipper, I always had someone to help me with it.” Viktor said smoothly. “Let me help you, Yuuri.”

Yuuri shivered in front of him, straightening his back and nodding stiffly.

“Fine.” He sighed.

Viktor stepped closer, fingers brushing the mesh and Lycra as he placed his hands on Yuuri’s shoulders, hearing his breath hitch as Viktor ran his hands down Yuuri’s body until his fingers reach the zipper stuck at the small of Yuuri’s back.

Viktor bit his lip, his pulse pounding in his ears as he slowly guided the zipper along the thin, curved row of teeth along the separated halves of the costume

The air was thick with tension as Viktor ran his hands up Yuuri’s body, binding the costume together and drawing the black Lycra and mesh over the scratches and hickeys, Viktor being thankful that he at least had the conscience last night to wreck the parts of Yuuri’s body exposed by the mesh.

The zipper reached the top of the costume, Viktor letting go of the zipper and running his hands down Yuuri’s arms.

“There.” Viktor sighed, staring fondly at Yuuri as he turned around.

“I look stupid, don’t I?” Yuuri mumbled, blush high on his cheeks. “I shouldn’t have gone with costume I’m sorry-”

Viktor raised a hand, silencing Yuuri and shaking his head.

“You look beautiful, very seductive. It certainly fits you better than it did me when I wore it all those years ago.” Viktor said with a smile.

Yuuri opened his mouth to reply, clicking it shut once Yuuko popped her head in and interrupted him.

“Yuuri?” Yuuko called.

“Hm?” Yuuri asked, turning his head towards her.

“They want you and Yurio for press interviews, c’mon. Throw on your team jacket and head out. You look great.”

“Guess I should go…” Yuuri murmured, wringing his hands as Viktor plucked his team jacket off of the bench and handed it to him with a small smile.

“You’ll need this first.” Viktor smiled as Yuuri tentatively took the jacket, pulling it on and zipping it up.

“Th-thank you, V-Viktor.” Yuuri stammered, bowing before turning to leave the locker room.

“Yuuri.” Viktor called to his retreating figure.

“Yes?”

“Whatever happens… I have nothing but absolute faith in you.” Viktor said calmly. “You may not agree, but I know you can do this.”

“Thank you, Viktor.”

 

\---

 

Yuuri was beautiful, stunning and seductive on the ice, the crowd was loving it.

He’d changed since their final practice yesterday, he was less wooden and flowed better with the music. He wasn’t just performing, no, he was commanding the audience, commanding Viktor.

 _‘Look at me.’_ His body demanded. _‘Never take your eyes off of me.’_

Yuuri skated past Viktor, gaze locking as his body sang a siren song of seduction, hooded coffee brown meeting Viktor’s bright cyan. Viktor’s mind flashed back to the night before, those same hooded eyes gazing down at him, hands clamped around Viktor’s wrist as Yuuri drove into him with relentless thrusts, skin slapping together and bed creaking as their desperate moans and harsh breaths filled the air-

Viktor mentally slapped himself, blinking and tearing his focus from that memory.

_Be professional, you idiot._

Yuuri jumped, taking off from the inside edge of his left skate, using his free right leg to help him propel himself into the air.

Viktor held his breath, counting the rotations.

One.

Two.

Three.

Four-

Viktor cringed as Yuuri stepped out of the landing, pressing his hand on the ice to prevent his fall.

They would certainly have to work on that.

 

\---

 

At some point before the end of the programme, Yuri had left the Ice Castle, taking the costume with him.

Yuri was very capable for a teen, he’d tracked Viktor to Hasetsu and managed to get there from Saint Petersburg on his own, so Viktor had no doubt he would make it back in one piece, he just worried how Yakov would take Yuri’s disobedience.

It had been a few days since the Hot Springs on Ice event now, and Yuuri seemed hellbent on avoiding Viktor.

Things were fine until they had started discussing the Free Skate. After they had spoken to Yuuri’s previous coach, Celestino and tried to find a piece, Yuuri seemed to have withdrawn from Viktor.

He ate his meals in his room, refused to sit with Viktor and his family. Yuuri blatantly rejected any attempt Viktor made to reach out and spend time with him, claiming he was tired or feeling unwell.

Viktor wondered if Yuuri was avoiding him because of their intimate affair the night before the competition. Even though Yuuri had instigated it, maybe he regretted it? Maybe it was just a one-time thing and that’s all he wanted. Yuuri had mentioned that night that he was convinced Viktor would be gone the next day, perhaps he only did that to get it out of his system and now that it was, it was awkward now that Viktor was still there.

“I can hear you thinking.” Minako muttered opposite Viktor, sipping from her tea and rubbing her temples. “You and Yuuri are way too alike.”

“Hm?” Viktor asked, lifting his head from where it was rested in his folded arms as he moped.

“I said; I can hear you thinking.” She clarified dryly.

“If you can hear me thinking, what am I thinking about?” Viktor challenged, raising a brow.

“Yuuri’s been avoiding you, you think it’s your fault because you slept with him the night before the competition and you think he regretted it, therefore it’s making you insecure.” She replied calmly, eying Viktor as she poured herself more tea.

Viktor blanched.

_How did she know?_

“I’m not insecure- I-I mean um no I’m just worried about Yuuri. He’s not just withdrawing from me, it’s his family too.” Viktor said defensively.

“The fact that you denied it, backtracked and changed your initial statement proves that you slept with Yuuri.” Minako countered, smirking as Viktor’s face flushed.

“Keep it down, okay? His family are here.” Viktor muttered.

“The fact that you’re this awkward about it means that Yuuri wasn’t the only inexperienced person in this affair.” She added, eyes narrowing.

“… my sex life is none of your business, Minako. I barely know you.”

“Huh. Funny. Yuuri would always tell me the same thing.” She laughed. “‘Stop prying about my love life Minako-sensei! It’s none of your business!’” she whined, imitating what Viktor guessed was Yuuri in his younger years. “Shy, awkward, bad liars. You two are perfect together.”

“… how could you tell all of that from just looking at me? Did Yuuri tell you?” Viktor asked quietly.

“Viktor, Viktor, Viktor. I’ve taught ballet for nearly thirty years now. The body language of a dancer changes once they have sex. I could tell you weren’t as experienced as the tabloids claimed just by looking at your body language.” Minako explained. “Not to mention, peaking as an athlete so young and maintaining that momentum for a decade? That mustn’t leave much room for a sex life.”

Viktor blushed and looked away. She was right. The tabloids were lies.

“What of it?” Viktor huffed.

“The sex with Yuuri was more than sex to you, and likewise for Yuuri. These past few days have been a lot for Yuuri, he’s not used to winning and the fact that he managed to keep you as a coach and have sex with you in the same twenty-four hours is definitely a lot to process for him. Then there’s his past guilt with leaving Celestino and never using that music that girl Ketty made for him. He needs time, yes, but sometimes he needs a shove in the right direction.”

“Meaning?”

“Meaning you’ve been to subtle. You’re avoiding what is making you insecure and as his coach, you need to have trust and a dialogue between you two. Go to his room, drag him out. Go to the beach or something, get him to talk to you. He needs to open up.”

“You’re right!” Viktor gasped, slamming his fist on the table.

“Easy kid, I have a hangover.”

“I need to find Yuuri, help him open up, meet him halfway.” Viktor mused, standing up. “Thank you Minako, for your wisdom.”

“You can repay me by giving me Christophe Giacometti’s phone number.” Minako suggested flatly.

“Why would you want Chris’ number?” Viktor asked, confused as Minako shot him a look. “To hook up with him? Minako, Chris has a partner, he’s gay. They’ve been together for nearly six years.”

“Dammit!” She hissed. “Okay, you go do your thing. I’m gonna go think of my second pick and get back to you.”

“Um, okay?” Viktor shrugged, leaving the inn and wandering through the halls to the Katsuki family home behind the inn.

He climbed the stairs quickly, finding Makkachin sleeping in the hall near Yuuri’s room as he approached the firmly shut door.

Viktor crouched, quietly whistling to her.

“Makka!” Viktor whispered. “Come here girl.”

Makkachin rose, blinking blearily and trotting over to Viktor, giving a tired whine as she meandered into his arms. Viktor carded his fingers through the thick cappuccino curls of her fur, pressing a kiss into the top of her head.

“Hey there sweetie, we’re gonna go get Yuuri out of his room, okay? How does that sound?” Viktor cooed, scratching her behind her ear.

Makkachin gave a whine and a snuffle, sitting back as Viktor stood, following him to Yuuri’s door. Viktor inhaled deeply and tapped hiss knuckle against the door.

“Yuuri-”

“Go away!” came the muffled shout.

“Yuuri-”

“Go away!”

Viktor sighed, gripping the doorknob and twisting it, pushing the door open and striding into Yuuri’s room, finding the Japanese man in some kind of blanket-cocoon.

Viktor marched over to Yuuri’s bundled form, gripping the soft blanket in tight fists and yanking it from Yuuri’s body, tossing it aside and hearing let out an ungodly screech.

“Yuuri! Let’s go take Makkachin for a walk along the beach!” Viktor beamed, looming over Yuuri’s quivering form.

“O-okay?” Yuuri stammered, accepting Viktor’s hand and allowing himself to be pulled off of his bed.

“Get your jacket and shoes on. Now.” Viktor commanded with a smile.

 

\---

 

They walked to the sea shore in silence, Yuuri’s unease obvious as he picked at the worn cuffs of his hoodie, Makkachin trapesing alongside them, the gulls crying in the sky.

“Minako asked me for Christophe’s number.” Viktor said with a small smile, hoping a familiar subject would break the tension.

“I’d ignore that. She has an insatiable taste for younger men.” Yuuri remarked flatly. “She was disappointed I didn’t make it to Worlds because she wouldn’t be able to sneak into any of the competitor’s rooms.” He said sadly.

 _Oh no._ _Change the subject._

“She seemed pretty disappointed when I told her he was taken.” Viktor continued.

“Christophe was always her favourite.” Yuuri mumbled, tossing a stick for Makkachin.

“It’s funny how he’s been with his partner for nearly six years… the time just flies by.” Viktor sighed wistfully. “He got together with Marc back in Vancouver 2010. Well, after that but it was around then.”

“Marc?”

“Christophe’s partner.” Viktor explained.

“Oh.”

“It’s funny, they did everything backwards. Sex, angry break up fights. Now they’re a happy couple.” Viktor sustained. “Marc was engaged to ice dance partner, Manon. But he and Chris had an affair, and they fell in love. It was sad at the time but funny looking back on it, Chris had no idea they were together until after they’d hooked up.”

“Hm.”

“Hey, maybe we should stop and sit here?” Viktor smiled awkwardly, earning a noncommittal shrug from Yuuri as he sat down on the ledge looking out onto the shore.

Yuuri sat next to Viktor, drawing his knees up to his chest and staring out at the sea as the breeze stroked through his hair like invisible fingers, the seagulls crying above them in the clouded sky.

“The seagulls cries remind me of Saint Petersburg.” Viktor commented.

“Black gulls.” Yuuri corrected.

“Black gulls, then, sorry.” Viktor laughed softly. “I’m a figure skater, not an ornithologist.”

“… you know what that word means though.”

“It’s hard to grow up in a cultural city like Saint Petersburg and not be well versed.” Viktor shrugged. “I spent a lot of time off ice reading. I never thought I’d leave that city… did you feel like that about Hasetsu?”

“There was a girl in Detroit… she was really pushy, she liked me I guess… one day, a rink mate got int an accident. She waited with me in the hospital waiting room… I was so worried and she hugged me.” Yuuri confessed. “I-I pushed her away… I felt like she was invading my emotions… I didn’t like it… then I realised… my family here. They don’t pity me. They don’t treat me as weak…”

“You aren’t weak, Yuuri.” Viktor said calmly. “You’re incredibly strong, and I want you to know that I’m here for you. You need to be able to trust me, I trust you. What do you want me to be to you? A father figure?”

“No…”

_Thank god._

“A friend? Brother?”

“No…”

_Getting better?_

“Your boyfriend then? I’m not used to relationships, but I’ll do my best-”

“What? No!” _Ouch._ “I just want you to be you, Viktor. Not a role you think you think you have to fit, just you. The real Viktor.” Yuuri said, standing up. “I like you Viktor, but I need time to figure myself out. And that night… I still need to process it. I care about you a lot, I just need time to get my head right.”

“Sounds good to me.” Viktor smiled, standing up and taking Yuuri’s hand. “I’ll just be… me… even if that is, admittedly not what I’m used to. Take as much time as you need, I’ll always be here.”

“Thank you, Viktor.”

“C’mon, let’s go home. I’m tired.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr: nerdqueensblogbitches.tumblr.com  
> nsfw: nsfwofnerdqueen.tumblr.com

**Author's Note:**

> as usual tumblr: https://nerdqueensblogbitches.tumblr.com  
> the next chapter of phichit's prank cam will be up around early november.


End file.
